Tales Of The Second Chosen One
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BtVSAngelCharmedSmallvilleHP xover series. The series tells the story of Danielle Halliwell, the daughter of a renowned witch and an infamous Death Eater, whose destiny is mirrored to that of the Boy Who Lived as the Second Chosen One. Her journey from
1. PremiseMain Plot

**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel belongs_ to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belong to the WB, _Smallville _belongs to Alfred Gough & Miles Millar and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **AU: seasons 3 through 7, _BtVS. _From the episode _Hero _to the series finale, _Angel_. Seasons 1 through 7, _Charmed. _Seasons 1 through 4, _Smallville_ and From _The Philosopher's Stone _to _The Half-Blood Prince_, HP.

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Riley, Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Draco, Xander/Anya, Clark/Lana, Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius/OC, Lucius/Martha (friendship), Oliver/OC, Piper/Leo, Cole/Phoebe, Snape/OC (friendship), Buffy/Snape (friendship), Jonathan/Martha

**Rating(s):** T (PG-13) and M (rated R) for later chapters

**Categories:** Romance/Supernatural/Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Horror/Tragedy

**Author's Note: **This is a series of stories about a character I created in my first fan fic which I erased from this site because I knew that it wouldn't make any sense because I recreated the character's background and who she is. Below are the names of the characters I created for the stories, their backgrounds and the main plot of the series. The stories will come soon. So enjoy and please review! Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

Characters Profiles: 

Danielle Halliwell-Kent (22): Adopted daughter of Jonathan & Martha Kent. Biological daughter of Anna Halliwell and Lucius Malfoy. Sister of Ben Halliwell-Kent, Clark Kent, Draco Malfoy and Caleigh & Mia Halliwell. Cousin of Prue, Piper & Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Granddaughter of Penelope Halliwell.

Ben Halliwell-Kent (22): Adopted son of Jonathan & Martha Kent. Biological son of Anna Halliwell and Lucius Malfoy. Brother of Danielle Halliwell-Kent, Clark Kent, Draco Malfoy and Caleigh and Mia Halliwell. Cousin of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell & Paige Matthews. Grandson of Penelope Halliwell.

Caleigh Halliwell (21): Daughter of Anna Halliwell and Severus Snape. Sister of Mia Halliwell. Half-sister of Danielle and Ben Halliwell-Kent. Cousin of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell & Paige Matthews. Granddaughter of Penelope Halliwell.

Mia Halliwell (21): Daughter of Anna Halliwell and Severus Snape. Sister of Caleigh Halliwell. Half-sister of Ben and Danielle Halliwell-Kent. Cousin of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell & Paige Matthews. Granddaughter of Penelope Halliwell.

Anna Halliwell (42): Daughter of Penelope Halliwell. Mother of Danielle, Ben, Caleigh and Mia Halliwell. Aunt of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell & Paige Matthews.

Main Premise:

What if you as a child survived one of the most terrible curses in the wizarding world? What if you are summoned as a Slayer that has been running in your mother'sfamily for centuries? What if you were also adopted in a Muggle family in an attempt to protect you from the dark wizard who tried to kill you as a child? That what happens to Danielle Halliwell, the daughter of renowned witch Anna Halliwell and infamous Death Eater; Lucius Malfoy, a young witch who is also known as the Second Chosen One, the Second Slayer of the vampires. After surviving a curse that claimed the lives of her mother and godparents and nearly took her own and the life of her childhood friend, Harry, she and her twin brother Ben are taken in and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a Muggle couple who have also adopted another child, Clark.

Years later, her past catches up with her when Danielle receives a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her life changes forever as she becomes entangled in a world of magic, wonder and adventure as her life as a witch and Slayer begins to take shape and her journey from ordinary girl to warrior begins …

STORIES COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! THEY WILL BE IGNORED AND I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THEM!


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel belongs_ to Joss Wheldon, _Charmed_ belong to the WB, _Smallville _belongs to Alfred Gough & Miles Millar and _Harry Potter _belongs to the wickedly amazing J.K Rowling. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **AU: seasons 3 through 7, _BtVS. _From the episode _Hero _to the series finale, _Angel_. Seasons 1 through 7, _Charmed. _Seasons 1 through 4, _Smallville_ and From _The Philosopher's Stone _to _The Half-Blood Prince_, HP.

**Pairing(s): **Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Riley, Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Draco, Xander/Anya, Clark/Lana, Lucius/Narcissa, Lucius/OC, Lucius/Martha (friendship), Oliver/OC, Piper/Leo, Cole/Phoebe, Snape/OC (friendship), Buffy/Snape (friendship), Jonathan/Martha

**Rating(s):** T (PG-13) and M (rated R) for later chapters

**Categories:** Romance/Supernatural/Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Horror/Tragedy

**Author's Note: **This first story takes place after the meteor shower bit in the series premiere of _Smallville _and just after Harry's drop-off at the Dursleys at the end of the first chapter of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Also, I got my first review but it's in Spanish and I can't read or understand Spanish. If there's anyone out there who can understand Spanish and can translate the review, I would really appreciate it. Anyway, here are a few points that I forgot to add in the intro.

Jonathan and Martha are family friends and they know all about the Halliwells being witches, the existence of magic and the wizarding world and they keep it a secret from the outside world.

Danielle will have more powers than any of the members of her family and she will be both a wand witch and a Wicca. What her powers are will be revealed throughout the series. She and Ben are both part-Whitelighter (that will be explained), part-witch/wizard (since both Anna and Lucius are wizards).

Well, that's it for now! On with the story! Enjoy and please review! Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Beginnings **

**October 31, 1989 **

**Smallville, Kansas**

Although it was dark and the country roads looked abandoned in the outskirts of Smallville, it was no problem for Penelope Halliwell. She knew the country roads of the Kansas town like the back of her hand. She once lived in the town before moving to San Francisco. It was a perfect place for anyone who didn't want to be seen to hide. It was also a good place for her grandchildren to live in until the time came for them face their destinies. Penelope's thoughts dwelled on what had just happened back in England to her daughter and grandchildren. Her youngest daughter Anna had just been murdered along with her two best friends by a dark wizard. Only their one-year-old son, Harry and Anna's six-year-old twins Danielle and Benjamin, survived that terrifying night. While Harry was left in the care of his mother's sister and her husband, Penelope made the choice to give up her twin granddaughter and grandson for adoption and knew the right people who could protect and raise them in a loving environment. It hurt her to think how she could give up two of her grandchildren but she knew that she had no choice.

_Danielle and Ben will never see their sisters again or their mother. _Penelope thought. _But this is the only way that Voldemort's followers won't be able to find them and the twins will be safe. _

Penelope's thoughts will derailed when she heard a pop beside her and she turned to see two of her old friends, Albus Dumbledore and Minvera McGonagoll, standing beside her.

"Hello, Albus." Penelope said. "Minvera."

"Good evening, Penny." Dumbledore replied. "I wish we could have come together under better circumstances. I'm sorry about Anna."

"Thank you, Albus." Penelope said in an emotional voice. "First Patricia and now Anna. It will be difficult to tell my grandchildren that their mother, their aunt won't be coming back. But also Danielle and Ben…"

**"**Will be safer with another family away from magic and danger." Dumbledore said.

"But, the girl is to become the Second Chosen One when she turns fourteen." McGonagall spoke up. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the twins with these people? These Muggles already have a child with powers and with two other children …"

"I have faith in them, Minerva." Penelope interrupted. "Jonathan and Martha are good people and I believe they will be able to raise them in a loving environment."

"And they will accept them for who they are." She finished for them.

McGonagall nodded. Then the trio walked up the road to the Kent farm and up the steps of the house. Penelope went up to the front door and knocked. She waited for a few minutes before the door was opened by no other than Jonathan Kent.

"Hello, Jonathan." Penelope said in a tightly controlled voice.

"Ms. Halliwell." Jonathan said with a smile. "It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since my father's funeral."

"Yes, it has been a long time, Jonathan." Penelope said. "May we come in? My friends and I have something that we need to tell you."

Jonathan smiled. "Of course, come in."

**Two hours later …**

After introductions were made between Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Kents, Penelope explained what had happened to her daughter and to her grandchildren. Once she was finished, Jonathan and Martha took a few minutes to sink in what had happened and of the situation that was now sitting on their laps. That Penelope wanted to protect her grandchildren and was now turning to them for help.

"It's too dangerous to keep them with me and I know that Anna would want her son and daughter to be safe." Penelope said.

Martha nodded. "I'm sure that she does. We'll love them like she did."

"We will protect them, Ms. Halliwell. You have our word." Jonathan said.

Dumbledore looked at the Kents closely. "I know you will take care of the twins and love them like Anna did. However, you also must know that when the time comes, they receive their letters to come to Hogwarts."

Jonathan nodded. "I know."

"Then it's settled." Penelope said. "I'll send the adoption papers immediately after I return to San Francisco with Anna's body."

"Wait," Martha spoke up. "What about the twins' father? Does he know about what happened?"

Penelope, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other with grave expressions looking back at Jonathan and Martha with grim expressions on their faces.

"Their father is in leagues with the wizard who killed my daughter." Penelope said in a tightly controlled voice. "It's not safe for them to be with him. God knows what he'll do to them if he knew of their existence."

Understanding her reasons, Martha nodded her head in understanding. Then a soft noise outside made her look out the window. Dumbledore smiled when he heard the sound.

"I see that the twins' escort is forthcoming." He said.

Jonathan glanced at him. "They're coming here? Right now?"

"It's too dangerous for me to keep Danielle and Ben in my home in San Francisco." Penelope explained. "Albus, Minerva and I arranged for one of our friends and colleagues to drop the twins off here and I will send their clothes and toys over whenever I can."

Jonathan and Martha nodded and they went out the front door to go outside to meet their soon to be adopted children's escort. Penelope, Dumbledore and McGonagall followed them out a few minutes later. At the same time, a motorbike appeared in the sky and landed in front of the stunned Kents. Driving the motorbike was a man who was taller than the average human with a dark hair and a long bushy beard. He had dark eyes that looked very friendly.

"Hello, Hagrid." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I take it there were no problems."

The half-giant shook his head. "The little tykes fell asleep just as we crossed 'ver the Atlantic." (AN: Sorry, I'm terrible at writing Hagrid-speak!) Then he turned his gaze over to Jonathan and Martha and gave them a friendly smile.

Penelope smiled. "Jonathan, Martha. This is Rubeus Hagrid. He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. He is also one of my most trusted family friends."

Slightly nevous, Jonathan offered his hand out for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. When the half-giant took his hand to shake it, he was shocked at the size of it and the strength of his grip.

"You must be the Muggles who will be adoptin' the twins." Hagrid said.

"Yes, we are." Martha replied. "Where are they?" She and Jonathan followed Hagrid to the back of the motorbike where they saw two small children huddled together sleeping. The first child, a little girl, looked beautiful with dark alburn hair. On her forehead was a scar unlike anything Martha had ever seen before. It looked like some kind of a symbol from an unknown language. Martha, then, drifted her focus, onto the girl's brother. He had brownish blonde hair and a handsome face. He was also slightly shorter than his sister for that his head was on her shoulder. Letting her motherly instincts take over, Martha gently picked up the little girl while Jonathan picked the girl's twin brother off the motorbike and carried them in their arms inside the house with their guests following them.

Martha placed the little girl gently onto the couch and then looked up at Penelope. "We will raise them like they're our own. You have our word, Ms Halliwell." She said.

Tears welled in Penelope's eyes as she leaned forward to kiss her granddaughter's forehead. "I know you will. Thank you." As she kissed the little girl's brow, she looked up to see that Hagrid was crying.

"There, there, Hagrid." Penelope said gently. "For you, it's not goodbye. You'll see her and Ben again sooner than you think."

"Indeed, she's right." Dumbledore said softly. "The time will come." Then the Headmaster glanced at the sleeping girl as he said. "We will meet again soon, Danielle Halliwell."

**Well, that's it for now. Please tell me what you think. Please review and remember no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. **


End file.
